Unexpected Love!
by SchuylerIrisa
Summary: When a widowed mother's daughter meddles in her love life, her world gets turned upside down. Contains 1 or 2 OCs Mainly Bleach tho    Rated M for later chapters! Yuri/Lemons Is my first Yuri :D
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Decided to start on this story(: Sorry I this is sad buut, it helps you understand a little of what's going on.  
This is going to be a Yuri, I've never written one before so please don't kill me in later chapters alrighty? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters! They belong to Tite Kubo! The only characters I own in this are the ones that aren't in the bleach manga! I also don't own Haley or Takeo's last names! Kubo and Natsuki Takaya do! **

**Okayy, Let me put a little summary in here first!  
Haley Uotani is a single mother of one, Yachiru Kusagishi, she was married to Takeo Kusagishi, but something tore them apart. Now Haley is in a depressed state, and Yachiru will do anything to make her mother happy again, even if that means meddling in her mother's love life. Then Rukia Kuchiki enters Haley's like, and they both realize something about themselves they never knew.**

**Okayy, here's chapter ONE of Unexpected Love!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Memories **

She sighed as she glanced down at the little pink haired girl curled up beside her sleeping. She laid her hand on the young girls head and smiled sadly before she picked her up and took her to her room. She moved the Skelanimal sheets away to make room for her daughter as she set her on the bed. She leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead before pulling the sheets over her and turning on the night-light. She took one last long look and turned away, closing the door quietly behind her.

Haley Uotani pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a key from inside the fern on her way. She made her way slowly to her usual cabinet above the fridge. She grabbed the stool and stood on it, unlocking the cabinet door. She pulled out her almost half-empty bottle of red wine. She sighed. _Looks like I'm going to have to buy more soon. _She frowned at the bottle before reaching into the cabinet once more to pull out a wine glass. She set the bottle and glass on the table and went back to the cabinet puling out the shoebox lying in the far corner. Haley shut the cabinet and locked it, setting the key on the counter. She took a seat at the table and filled the glass with the sweet red liquid.

She swirled the drink a few times before she took a sip. She glanced at the shoebox and already felt the stinging behind her eyes. She took a gulp of the wine and reached for the box, the tears freely falling down her cheeks. Reaching her hand into the box was pure torture even though she knew what she would find in it. This has been her routine every night for the past five years. Ever since that day in July. She mentally shook herself, forcing the memory back to the back of her mind where she locked it away, saving it for another day. As Haley pulled the contents from the box, something fell from her hand, making a clink as it hit the tabletop. She shut her eyes tightly until the object stopped moving. Haley took a deep breath and looked at the papers held in her hands.

She pulled out the first piece. It was a drawing Yachiru had given her on mother's day. It was of her, Yachiru, and Takeo standing by a small little house next to a big lake full of fish. She never got around to coloring it, but gave it to her mother anyway. In her big blocky writing it read, 'I love you mommy! Happy mommy's day!' She drew a big heart next to her name. Haley smiled sadly at the picture before she let her eyes slide to the lower right hand corner of the page. In small perfect handwriting it read, 'Sweetheart, have a wonderful mother's day. I love you so much, and I always will. Takeo.' She gripped the paper tighter and a sob escaped from her full pink lips. After her sobs subsided, she drank the rest of her wine and folded the picture again before she stuck it back in the box.

Pulling the next paper from the pile she had she refilled her glass. She looked down and Takeo's chocolate eyes and her own big blue ones looked back at her. Her heart lurched at the memory of their first date, when they were both still in high school. In the picture they were at the zoo standing next to a giraffe. Haley laughed as she remembered that right after this picture was taken the giraffe had taken her hat and wouldn't give it back until Takeo gave the giraffe some oats. She looked at the next picture. It was of Haley looking at her stomach with loving eyes and a great big smile. Her hands were caressing the large bump her stomach had become. She was eight months pregnant with her Takeo's beautiful daughter. She smiled at the picture before setting it aside, silent tears falling down her cheeks. The next picture was of Yachiru's fifth birthday. _This was the last birthday she spent with her father…_ She tossed the picture aside, not wanting to remember just yet. _I've got to hold out a little longer. _

The last picture was of Takeo and Haley's wedding day. They were up at the alter, their vows had been said and the preacher had just spoken, 'You may now kiss the bride.' The picture caught their love burning in their kiss. Haley bit her lip and fought back the sob. She didn't want to wake Yachiru again. Haley set the pictures back in the box before reaching for the object that had fallen earlier. It was Takeo's wedding ring. She looked at her left hand, the ring that showed her marriage with still there. She never wanted to remove it, because her heart would always be his. She pulled out the last piece of paper. As she opened it, she let all her memories loose. This letter was the last thing she had to remember Takeo by. The last thing he left behind him. She blinked back the tears and read,

'_Dearest Haley,_

_ I did not want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, so I left you this letter knowing you would be worried not finding me in bed when you awoke._

_ The office called and said I had to come to work right away; I had no choice but to go. I'll be back by dinnertime. Please tell Yachi I love her and to have a good day at school, also give her a hug and kiss for me._

_ I hope you have a good day today and that you don't miss me too terribly. I'll be back before you know it. I love you very much Haley, and I always will. No matter what._

_ With Love, _

_ Takeo'_

She held the letter to her chest as she remembered that day like it was today.

_Flashback!_

_Haley woke up and reached across the bed looking for Takeo's warmth, but did not find purchase. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes._

"_Takeo?," She whispered, looking around their small bedroom. She was about to get up when she heard paper crinkle. She turned towards Takeo's side of the bed and saw a piece of folded paper. Haley grabbed it and opened it. She smiled to herself as she read it. She folded it back up and stuck the letter in her drawer before putting on her nightgown to go and wake up Yachiru. She slid her feet into her slippers and shuffled down the hallway._

_She knocked lightly on Yachiru's door and poked her head in. _

"_Yachiru? Honey, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late to school again." She walked over to her daughter's bed and stroked the little girl's pink hair. She smiled widely. "You know Yachiru, I thought I saw some blue-berry pancakes with your name on them, buuut I guess if you don't want to wake up I'll eat them instead."_

_Yachiru's eyes shot open and she ran from her room towards the kitchen. Haley giggled to herself and followed after her, she stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and leaned on the counter watching with amusement as the little girl's eyes searched the room for the food she was just told about. She gasped and turned towards her mother with betrayal clear in her big brown eyes. She pointed a small finger at Haley and started yelling._

"_You liar! You said there was pancakes in here! Where are they?" Haley shrugged and pointed towards the dining room table. She harrumphed and sat down at the table mumbling about pancakes and liars._

"_What was that Yachi? I couldn't hear you, what were you saying?" Haley asked as she put some eggs and bacon in front of her daughter. "Hurry up and eat so you can take a bath and get your uniform on so I can take you to school."_

_Haley left Yachiru to her breakfast and started the bath water for her. After it filled up she turned the water of and called for Yachiru. She walked into the bathroom._

"_Okay Yachi, bath's ready. Get in so we can wash you up." Yachiru got in the tub and let her mother wash her hair, then she got out and dried of before going to put her uniform on, saying she was a big girl and that she could do it herself._

"_Kay mommy! I'm ready!" Yachiru said as she walked into the living room. Haley took one look at her and burst out laughing._

"_Come here sweetie. Let mommy fix your clothes." Haley held her arms open; Yachiru rolled her eyes but skipped over to her mother anyway. Haley fixed the buttons on Yachiru's shirt, and switched her shoes. She brushed through the short, silky pink hair before putting a butterfly clip in it. "There. Now you're ready for school. Let's get going!" Haley grabbed the car keys and Yachiru's hand and headed out the door._

_They got to the school just before the bell rang. Haley got out of the car and hugged her daughter extra tight. Gave her two kisses and gave Yachiru her and Takeo's love. She waved until Yachiru was in the building; she got back in the car and started driving home. The way home led her past Takeo's office. From the street you could see his office window. She looked forward to seeing him at least once this morning. She got to the street that led to his office but police were directed cars to take the other road. Haley craned her neck to see past the blockade. She saw an ambulance and a tow-truck. 'Hmm. Must've been an accident. I hope everyone's alright.' She nothing more of it._

_Haley got home twenty minutes later, she stopped by the store to buy things for dinner. As she was making her a small lunch she turned the news on. She glanced at it and saw they were talking about the accident that happened earlier. She turned the volume up and settled down in the couch._

"_This morning there was an accident outside of J__eagerjaques Enterprise. There were only two victims in this head on collision. One driver made out with only a few minor injuries, while we cannot say the same for the second driver. He was killed on impact. He was leaving the office, heading home for the day when he was hit by a passing by semi-truck. The ambulance arrived on scene and pulled the man from the wreckage, they pronounced him dead ten minutes later. If everyone will please have a moment of silence for the life that was lost today,' Haley closed her eyes and bowed her head, sending a silent prayer for the poor man and the family he left behind. She stared in disbelief as the new reporter spoke the name of the victim. 'Please pray for Takeo Kusagishi and his family. He was a large part of this community and he will be greatly missed…"_

_Haley turned the television off and let the news sink into her flesh and down to her very bones. She shook her head fiercely._

"_NO!" She screamed, running for her car. She sped to the wreck sight. She got out of the car and ran towards the nearest officer. He took one look at her and looked at the clipboard he was holding .He looked back up at her._

"_Are you Haley Uotani?" He asked. Haley simply nodded, her eyes pricking with tears. "I'm very sorry, please, follow me." He looked at her with pity and headed towards his police car. "Get in, I'll take you to see him." She got in the front seat as instructed. Still not believing any of this is happening. 'I'm going to wake up any minute it Takeo's arms' That thought made the tears in her eyes overflow._

_The officer stopped and instructed her on where to go, she nodded and got out of the car. She walked into the strange building and followed the officers' directions. She got to the room and walked in. She saw his unmoving form lying on the bed and she gripped her stomach as her heart skipped a beat. She walked slowly to the bed and looked down at his peaceful face. "Takeo… no… please, don't leave me.." Haley broke into sobs and fell to the floor clutching her sides. "TAKEO!" _

_The next thing she remembers she woke up in the chair next to Takeo's lifeless body. She stood and grabbed his hand. 'He's so cold…' She looked at his face. A tear fell down her face and onto his as she leaned in and kissed his cheek before caressing his face in her hand. "I'll always love you Takeo. I'll never forget you." She gave his hand one last squeeze before she left the room. She filled out all the funeral papers and left to go pick up Yachiru from school._

_After Yachiru heard the news, she shut herself away in her room. She didn't say anything to her mother after that. She refused to eat anything, but then she got sick and Haley forced her to start eating again. She didn't want to lose her daughter too. After that, Yachiru became so distant. She was never the sweet little girl she was when Takeo was around. It was like she was a grown woman, stuck in a five year olds body. It was only recently in these past two years that she's starting opening up to Haley once again'_

_End Flashback!_

Haley was sobbing into her hands until she finally calmed down; the only remainder of her tears was the presence of occasional hiccups. She put everything back in the shoebox and went to wash her face in the sink. Haley turned and grabbed the wine bottle. She drank every last drop. She threw the bottle in the trash and set her glass in the sink before stuffing the box back in the cabinet, slamming it shut with a lot of force, causing the sound to echo throughout the house. Haley locked the cabinet and tossed the key back into the ferns pot. She was drunk and only wanted to go to sleep.

She stumbled into her room and flopped down on her bed. She only whispered three words before she passed out.

"Good night Takeo."

Yachiru had heard everything, from her mother's crying to the slamming of the cabinet doors. She hated what her mother did every night, but she had no way of stopping it. She tried once and her mother had turned on her and yelled at her, not recognizing who she was. That night was the worst. _Why can't you be happy again mom? Why can't you accept that he's never coming back? _

Yachiru wiped her tears away and fell asleep, thinking of a way to help her mother.

* * *

**Like I said before I'm sorry if it's sad! But you'll understand later!(:  
I actually almost cried while writing this haha xD **

**Please R&R(: I love reading what you guys think ! They are appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading if you did! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**Alrighty! Here's Chapter two of Unexpected Love! This time it's all about Rukia, although someone does appear towards the end ;)  
Just wanna thank Ice-Kitsune-317 for reviweing chapter one!(: YOU'RE AWESOME!  
haha once again this is my first Yuri so please be nice in my later chapters!**

**My disclaimer from chapter one applies to all chapters in this story! (Just Sayin')**

**Anyway! Enjoy Chapter two! **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Here We Go Again**

It's New Years Eve, and instead of spending it with family, here she is in a hotel room. She looks over to her right and sees the person she was just paid by to have sex with. She made a disgusted face and climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and dark purple eyes stared back, mocking her. She growled and threw a plastic cup at the mirror before turning on the water in the shower. When the water was warm enough she stepped in and scrubbed away everything from last night, from her memories to the feel of that disgusting man sleeping in the next room. After her skin was almost raw from scrubbing so hard she stood under the water until she felt her mind calm down.

Rukia stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself while taking a smaller towel and drying her short black hair. She walked out of the bathroom and found the man still sleeping. She frowned at him and got dressed, stuffing the money in her pockets as she did so. She looked at the man again to make sure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I sly smile crept its way onto her face. She found his clothes and grabbed all the money from his wallet before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Running down the hotel stairs Rukia pulled out her phone. _Fifteen new messages? What the hell?_ She flipped open her phone as she hauled a cab. As she got in and gave the cab driver her address she read her messages. The first five were from Renji.

.::Rukia! Happy New Years Eve!::.

.::Just wanted to let you know you're parents just called me. They called your apartment but you weren't home. Where are you?::.

.::Rukia, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where are you? Are you even coming over?::.

.::Everyone is already here and we're waiting for you before we start the party. Call me when you're on your way…. ::.

.::Okay. I guess you're busy then…. I'll talk to you later I guess… c ya.::.

Rukia groaned. _DAMMIT! How the fuck could I forget about Renji's New Years party? Now he's gonna hate me 'til I make it up to him…. _She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked back at her phone. She had three from Orihime, two from Ichigo, and even one from Ishida. _Well that's a surprise; he hardly even says one word to me when I see him. _Rukia glanced at the last four messages and quickly deleted them. Then she looked at the clock on her phone. 11:43 p.m. _Well, Here we go again Rukia, looks like you're spending New Years alone…. again. _

"Okay lady. Here we are, that'll be Twenty fifty." She handed him the money and walked up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. One her way she grabbed the mail. Rukia got into her apartment and fell onto her couch, emptying her pockets and throwing the wad of cash onto the coffee table. She looked through her mail.

"Junk… Junk…. Bill…. Junk… Bill…. Bill, Bill, Bill…. WHAT?" She jumped up as she looked at the last piece of mail. It was a letter from the Kusagishi Family Restaurant. Rukia ripped open the envelope and screamed from the contents. Her interview had been reviewed and she had gotten a job as a waitress. _YES! Now I can finally quit this worthless 'job'! _Rukia grinned as wide as her face would allow her, before going to her kitchen to get a celebratory drink, only to find her liquor cupboard empty. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. _Well, now I know where I'm going tomorrow. _She turned and tossed the letter onto the counter and got herself a glass of water. Rukia glanced at the clock and took a sip.

"Happy New Years Rukia, let this year be better than the last" She said to herself before trudging to her room, suddenly dead-tired. She fell onto her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Rukia awoke to the sound of her hone ringing; she reached for it blindly, answering it on the last ring.

"Yeah, Rukia here." She grumbled into the mouthpiece.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"No Renji, I've been awake for awhile. What do you need?" She yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Well just wanted to tell you Happy New Years and hope it brings you happiness and all that other good stuff!" Rukia was about to speak when she heard someone else's voice.

"Reeeenji?" Rukia said suspiciously, "Who is that?" She smirked as Renji stuttered an answer.

"N-No one. Uhh.. J-Just my friend who s-stayed last night…." Renji turned towards his friend and put a finger to his lips.

"Alright, well then just tell Byakuya hello for me!" She laughed as she hung her phone up.

Renji stared at his phone in disbelief before turning to Byakuya with a shocked expression. Byakuya just smirked and wrapped his arms around Renji.

"I told you she would know. You can't keep secrets from her for very long." He said before putting his lips on Renji's, stopping whatever he was about to say.

Rukia walked into her kitchen a moment later to get a glass of apple juice when she noticed some papers sitting on the counter. She picked them up and looked at them for a minute before realizing what they were. She looked at the clock then back at the papers. It took another minute before her brain registered everything.

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late for my first day of work!" She yelled, running back into her room. A couple minutes later she was dressed in a loose, off-the-shoulder gray shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, with a black Disturbed jacket. She grabbed her wallet, keys and put her converse on, not bothering to tie them, as she ran out the door, locking it behind her. As she ran down the sidewalk to her car she ran into this little pink haired girl, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay little girl?" She helped the little girl up handed the girl her books that were knocked out of her hands. The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me up. I'm sorry for running into you. Well, have a nice day!" She waved and started walking again. _What a strange girl. I wonder where she got that pink hair. She probably dyed it._

Rukia brushed herself off and jogged to her car, being careful not to run into anyone else. She started her car and took off towards the restaurant. She stepped inside and looked around. Rukia's eyes landed on the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, her bangs pulled to the side and held by a little black butterfly clip. Her eyes were as blue as the sky outside, her full pink lips in the shape of a smile as she talked to the costumer she was taking the order from. Her body was an hourglass shape; she was wearing a tight hot-pink tee shirt, a black mini-skirt with gray leggings and black heels. Rukia looked her up and down letting her eyes stare a little too long at the woman's breasts. _Oh damn! They're HUGE! _Rukia looked back at the woman's face and noticed that she was staring at Rukia with a confused expression, a slight blush on her cheeks. Rukia eyes widened and she looked away, her own face turning a few shades of red.

Rukia jumped when something tapped her on the shoulder; she looked up and saw the woman standing in front of her. _Wow, she's taller than I thought. It must be the heels she's wearing._

"Can I help you ma'am?" She asked in the most beautiful melodic voice Rukia had ever heard.

"Y-Yeah. I'm here to start working. I got this letter in the mail saying I got a job as a waitress her and-" She was cut off by the woman's laughter.

"Okay, so you're Kuchiki Rukia! All right. Follow me, you know you're an hour late right?" She whispered the last part as they walked to the back of the restaurant. Rukia grumbled something incoherent.

"No need to get so grumpy." The lady said laughing, "I'm Uotani Haley by the way, Nice to meet you." Haley smiled down at Rukia, causing butterflies to flutter in Rukia's stomach. "We're going to need to get you an apron. What size are you? Around the waist, I mean?"

"I don't know?" Rukia said confused.

Haley just laughed, "Okay then, what size pants do you wear?"

"Oh, a size zero." Haley nodded and looked through the boxes of aprons and pulled one out, "Ahh, here we go. One size zero for Kuchiki-san! Try it on so we can make sure it fits." She tossed the apron at Rukia and started grabbing a notepad, pen, washcloth, and a couple hairpins. Rukia tied the apron around her waist and waited for Haley to finish grabbing stuff for her. Haley dropped one of the hairpins onto the floor.

"Shoot! Here Rukia, put this stuff in the correct pocket of the apron, the inside of the pockets tells you what goes where." She shoved everything into Rukia's hands and bent over to pick up the hairpin. Rukia almost had a nosebleed at the sight. She shook her head and stuffed everything into the right pocket. Haley stood back up and turned to Rukia holding the pin up like a gold medal.

"Got it!" She smiled hugely, almost blinding Rukia with how bright it was. "Okay Kuchiki-san, we're going to have to get those bangs out of your face." Rukia crossed her eyes looking at the hair that ran down the middle of her face and curved around her left cheek. Then straightened her eyes and looked back up at Haley with a pleading look.

"Yeah, sorry. No hair in the face while working. I know, it sucks, but you'll get used to it. I promise." She gave Rukia a small smile before reaching out to move Rukia's hair. Her fingertips brushed across her cheek causing her to blush and her stomach to flip. "There! Now I can see your nose!" Haley laughed and grabbed Rukia's arm, "C'mon! Now I have to teach you how to be a waitress."

* * *

**I know this one is shorter than chapter one but, it can't be helped. I had to stop somewhere or else there wouldn't be a point to chapter three!**

**Please R&R! And thank you if you read it, I am glad you did, even if you didn't like it :P  
You're reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Okay. People. Sen me emails when my upload date comes up or leave Reviews.**

**Anyway. Sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy with things. Got my permit, Grandpa died. Got engaged blah blah blah.**

**Now, onto the story(:**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Meetings_

"Okay, so, what do you say when a customer comes in?"

"Uh… Welcome to Kusagishi Family Restaurant, how many in your group?"

"Yes! But don't make it sound like you're trying to remember what to say. Just say like you would anything else!" As Haley said this, the bell signaling a customer rang. "Watch." She told Rukia as she spun around the face the door. "Welcome to Kusagishi Family Restaurant! Wha? Yachi! What are you doing her here? Your supposed to be at school."

Rukia stood there staring at the young girl who just walked in. _Hey! That's the girl I ran into earlier! What's she doing here? And how does Uotani-san know her?_

The small pink haired girl was covering her face with her bangs and was avoiding her mothers penetrating and accusing glare. She shuffled her feet and was twisting and un-twisting her fingers trying to think of a good excuse as to why she wasn't in school. Then mumbled the first thing she could think of.

"I got sick and they sent me home. But I knew you wouldn't be there so I came here…." She raised a hand to her hair and pulled her bangs farther down her face.

"If you had actually gotten sick they would have called the restaurant. Yachiru Kusagishi, you better not be lying to me. Tell me exactly why you are not in school." Haley put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot waiting for her daughter to answer her. Rukia looked from her, to the pink-haired girl, and back to Haley. She could feel the tension building up between the two. She cleared her throat and announced her departure from the two. Haley nodded and mumbled an apology for her daughter and Yachiru gave her a strange look before she hid her face again, careful not to show her left eye.

"I'm not at school because I didn't want to be there." She looked into her moms eyes, hers shining with a mixture of emotions. Determination, Betrayal, Worry, and the least detectable, Fear. Although the last emotion did not go unnoticed by Haley. Her body loosened from its tense stance and she rested a reassuring hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Sweetheart," She said softly, "What happened today? Please, tell me so I know what I need to do to help."

Yachiru looked down at her shoes, her eyes filled with un-shed tears. She clenched her teeth together and growled softly. She grabbed her mother wrist and tore her hand from its resting place on her shoulder. She looked up at her mom, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks, and her pink bangs had flown back in the sudden movement and revealed a black eye.

"There's nothing you CAN do mum! There's nothing you ever COULD do! You can't stop anything from happening!" She grabbed fistfuls of her hair in frustration and fell to her knees in the entrance of her grandparents' restaurant.

Rukia, who saw everything, felt a sharp pang in her chest at seeing this young girl suffering so much. She could relate to her, seeing as she grew up without anyone until her nii-san Byakuya had adopted her in her early teen years. She never had anyone to help her through anything, never had anyone to be there for her, and never had anyone to tell her everything would be all right. She was always alone, and she still was. Yeah she had Renji and Byakuya and all her friends, but it just wasn't enough. She needed someone to call her own. She looked at the young girl clutching her hair and sobbing on the ground, and her mind was set. She walked up behind a bewildered Haley and rested a hand on her arm.

"Let me talk to her. I might be able to help." Haley turned desperate eyes on her and nodded before biting her lip and walking to the back room. Rukia watched her leave and when the door finally closed she turned attention back to the sobbing girl. She cautiously walked closer and crouched down to be eye level with her. She placed a finger under the girls chin and pulled her face up so Rukia could look into her brown eyes. Instantly the girl stopped crying and just started back into Rukia's violet eyes with a look of trust.

"It's okay. Tell me what's wrong, please, I think I can help." Rukia spoke softly, as to not frighten her. Yachiru sniffed and nodded her head; She stood up on shaky legs, wiped her nose and walked towards a private booth in the back of the restaurant. Rukia raised an eyebrow in question but remained silent and followed her to the table. Rukia sat down on the seat directly across from Yachiru and placed her elbows on the table, entwining her fingers together and resting her chin on her combined hands. Yachiru took a shaky breath and looked right into Rukia's eyes and gave a small smile before she started speaking.

"My dad died 5 years ago. I was only in Kindergarten then. I didn't really understand what happened." She said, shaking her head sadly. "When I started second grade all the other kids would pick on me for not having a dad. I'm in fifth grade now. But, between then and now…it's gotten worse. The kids have gotten more violent. I just sit there and take it because I don't want to cause my mom any trouble. They always do it right before school starts. They usually go for my stomach because you can't see it. They also pick on me because of what I wear." She moved her hand over herself. Rukia looked at what the girl was wearing for the first time. Yachiru was wearing a Shihakushō.

"I just never fit in. My mum doesn't understand. She's too lost in her grief over loosing my dad. I really only ever had one friend. But he just moved away not too long ago. He was one of the gym teachers at the high school." She added the last part happily. Her eyes showing only sadness though.

"What was his name Yachiru-kun?" Rukia asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." She stated matter-of-factly, "But I always called him Kenny" She smiled.

Rukia nodded. "Well. I can be your friend from now on" She smiled at the young girl across from her.

"Really?" Yachiru whispered, her eyes wide with hope.

"Of course! You can tell me anything! And, you can tell those bullies at your school that you have a new aunt that'll beat their butts if they touch you again" Rukia laughed. Yachiru smiled brightly at her and Rukia could see Uotani-san in her. Yachiru stood up and hugged Rukia. Rukia looked at the girl in surprise but then smiled softly and hugged her back.

"You can call me Yachi-kun from now on 'kay?" She chirped.

Rukia laughed. "Alright. You can just call me Rukia"

Yachiru nodded and grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her to the back room where her mother was waiting.

"Mum? Rukia helped me feel better…" She looked down at the floor. Haley looked at her daughter, and then at Rukia, then at their joined hands, then back at Rukia with a questioning look. Rukia blushed and tried to pull her hand away, but Yachiru gripped her hand tighter and looked at her pleadingly.

"Well. Guess it can't be helped." Haley shrugged. "Kuchiki-san, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Seeing how attached Yachiru seems to be."

"Oh! Uhm. Yes! Thank you Uotani-san!" Rukia bowed in thanks. Haley just laughed and waved a hand in dismissal.

"No need for formalities! Call me Haley-san" She smiled warmly at Rukia. Rukia's knees grew weak and she felt warm from Haley's smile.

_This is going to be a long night…._

* * *

**LEAVE REVIEWS DAMNIT! I love you(:**

**haha Well, sorry this is short. Just wrote it today because I'm lazy. Will try and make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Please review(: 3**


End file.
